THEN CAN I MEET YOU?
by ammipime
Summary: Sabía que debía ser contundente. Sabía que quería conocerla, y sabía que, como resultara que de verdad fuera, le iba a gustar igual.


¡Y más crack! Porque, como dije, Lisanna merece amor, y yo amo la crack, y amo a Lisanna, además de que el Stinli es vida, el Stinli es amor. Y Sting es un canijo que seduce a muchas uwu. Hacia rato que quería subir esta historia también, y como ya ando en esto, pues de una vez la dejo.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **THEN CAN I MEET YOU?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minerva le dijo que estaba proyectando en esa chica sus deseos ocultos por Yukino. Y Sting la mando a la jodida. Literalmente, Minerva lo mando más lejos aún con su palmadita de madre preocupada; Sting hubiera querido molestarse, pero era una odisea molestarse con la señorita. Para empezar, él era el maestro del gremio –pudo haber sido Minerva, pudo- y deberían respetarlo.

Incluso la joven del cabello de nieve y mirada escurridiza debería respetarlo ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué lo miraba con recelo y astucia? Sting sabía que era atractivo y luminoso. Sabía muchas cosas, para ser claro. No poseía en sus manos las escrituras de la magia antigua, ni la inmortalidad de un mago oscuro, pero eso no era necesario: sabía que ella lo iba a amar.

Claro que llevaba pensado lo mismo desde hacía dos años, y avances no veía. Para colmo, Minerva seguía constante en sus consejos acerca de su amor hacia Yukino. Sting no amaba a Yukino. Ella era tema aparte. Una parte de él se seguía sintiendo culpable por no haber movido ni un dedo cuando la corrieron del gremio. La otra parte la veía como una chica demasiado asustadiza.

Seriamente, Sting deseaba a alguien real. Y aquella muchacha, acompañada de misterio y vida, era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

La vio por primera vez el día que dieron inicio los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Ella caminaba por las calles de Crocus, mirando su alrededor como si las estrellas hubieran bajado del cielo. No lo iba a negar, vagamente le recordó a Yukino, pero la confusión se esfumo de inmediato, porque él y Rogue tuvieron que ocuparse de ciertos bandoleros y fue ese mismo día en que cara a cara vio a Natsu Dragneel.

No se volvió a ocupar de ella hasta la fiesta que ofrecieron en el Palacio Mercurius. Le había sorprendido que Yukino estuviera con ella, y hasta se planteó la posibilidad de que al final, si estuvieran relacionadas. Resulto que no, y sin querer, también averiguo el nombre de aquella maga: Lisanna.

Era hasta melodioso. Sting quiso invitarla a bailar, y ella, muy amablemente, lo rechazo. Así que Sting comenzó a frecuentarla por el mero hecho de sentirse humillado. Luego descubrió en ella algo más que un rostro de discreta belleza. Algo ocultaba Lisanna Strauss que la hacía impredecible, algo que le hacía pensar, que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer. E irónicamente, eso le atraía más.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Pasaron guerras, volvió la paz.

Sting se planteó una tarde si el motivo que lo empujaba hacia ella, no era más que su antojo por todo lo blanco. Ella era eso: uno motita blanca y grácil. Por ella comenzó a preguntarse demasiadas cosas y a hallar pocas respuestas. Lisanna nunca contesto a sus cartas, Lisanna a penas y le dirigía la mirada cuando, casualmente, él ponía un pie en Fairy Tail. Él participaba en el jaleo que provocaba Natsu, pero no parecía llamar la atención de aquella maga.

Le puso las cartas sobre la mesa, Lisanna pareció genuinamente confundida y asombrada: resulta que ella nunca supo de sus misivas. Por una razón desconocida, estas nunca le llegaron. Sting pensó que el destino jugaba en su contra. Luego, la voz de ella le trajo de vuelta.

— ¿Y por qué las cartas? —él le dijo de ellas, pero no sobre su contenido. Se sintió avergonzado, como escazas veces lo había hecho— ¿Y cómo supo mi dirección, en primer lugar?

El ceño de Lisanna se había fruncido, y él, caballeroso y atento, le dijo que ella le gustaba. A partir de ahí, Lisanna definitivamente lo comenzó a esquivar.

Sting no se sentía con la capacidad de aguantar más tiempo. Se había vuelto un tormento, y fue por eso que se vio obligado a pedirle consejo a Minerva, y ella lo malentendió. Así que, desesperado, Sting decidió que iba a apostar todo a una empresa arriesgada: fue a Fairy Tail, y le dijo a Lisanna Strauss que si no aceptaba una cita con él, definitivamente se iba a suicidar. Tal vez fue pura obligación, pero ella acepto.

Mantener una conversación fue difícil durante los primeros instantes. Ella parecía incomoda. Tal vez lo odiara por avergonzarla frente a sus compañeros. Tal vez, luego de eso, ella le pidiera –con esa sonrisa amable- que por favor la dejara en paz. Pero Lisanna dijo otra cosa.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Él parpadeo, volviéndose un poco hacia ella. Caminaban por una calle adoquinada y luminosa. Las luces le coronaban el cabello a la muchacha, dándole un aspecto angelical.

— ¿Por qué…qué? —era complicado contestar cuando no sabía que era lo que de verdad estaba preguntando.

— ¿Por qué me invito a salir? —comenzó, parando el paso y mirándole a los ojos— ¿Por qué fue al gremio de esa forma? ¿Por qué dice cosas tan irresponsables? Para empezar… ¿Siquiera me conoce?

Algo sucedió. Algo que alejo la imagen que él se había hecho de aquella persona. Algo que le hizo abrir los ojos y comprender que, en realidad, había estado demasiado obsesionado con lograr algo de ella, que se había olvidado por completo de qué era.

— Usted no sabe quién soy —prosiguió la Strauss, sonriéndole como aquella noche en el Palacio— A decir verdad, yo no logro…

— Tienes razón —la interrumpió él. Su mirada era limpia y avasalladora, como si hubiera descubierto el sitio donde había guardado un recuerdo— Creo que sólo ha llegado a este punto porque estaba empecinado en llegar.

— ¿Y cuál era el motivo? ¿Qué ganaba? —Lisanna se sentía extrañamente decepcionada. Como si en el fondo hubiera estado esperando algo distinto, algo que le permitiera dejar de dudar— ¿Aposto sobre esto con alguien? —para ese punto, ella comenzaba a sentirse molesta— Porque de ser así…

— No, no —se apresuró él, sonriéndole galante, su voz era gentil— Es que, en realidad, era eso lo que quería descubrir ¿Quién eres, Lisanna Strauss, y porque siento que quiero estar contigo?

A Lisanna aquella confesión la tomo más que desprevenida. Si había esperado algo, no estaba segura de que fuera eso. Era como una mala broma. Como si se estuviera burlando de ella. Tal vez él fuera uno de esos galanes de novelas, presuntuoso y engreído, acostumbrado a tener todo lo que fuera su capricho. Estaba segura de que eso era.

— Debe ser una broma…

— ¿Por qué lo sería? —refuto él, arrugando graciosamente la frente.

— ¡Porque no me conoce! Ni siquiera sabe de qué naturaleza es mi magia. Sabe que tengo hermanos, y sabe mi dirección, pero no sabe quién soy yo, ni sabe cuál es mi historia. No sabe nada. Usted está saliendo ahora mismo con un espejismo…

— Entonces déjame conocerte —soltó él con simpleza— He intentado acercarme con otros medios y no han funcionado, eso ya lo sabías. Comenzaste a ignorarme gracias a eso.

— Porque usted dijo que yo le…

— Que me gustabas, sí. Y todavía lo haces.

Lisanna rodó los ojos con exasperación; Sting soltó, de improviso, una carcajada.

— ¿Es que acaso no quieres gustarle a nadie, o sólo no quieres gustarme a mi? Eres bonita, es difícil que uno no te vea.

— ¿Y me ve? —la pregunta fue sería y Sting dejo de reir. Ella parecía urgida a recibir una respuesta. Pero aquella pregunta no era algo que contestar sin buenos argumentos.

Sting pensó en la primera vez que la vio, claramente maravillada por lo que era Crocus. Recordó la forma en que se movía entre la gente durante aquel baile. Las personas eran sólo el resultado de ciertos momentos. Pero Lisanna había sido un poco de algo más.

Ella debía enterarse de ello, él debía contestar con seguridad a su pregunta porque, corazonadas le decían que de eso dependía su futuro. Que si se deslindaba y lo dejaba perdería, que si se explaya en palabras sin sentido, la perdería igual. Sabía que debía ser contundente. Sabía que quería conocerla, y sabía que, como resultara que de verdad fuera, le iba a gustar igual.

Así que la miro a los ojos, azules claros, parecidos a los suyos. Un azul trasparente y huidizo. También parecía un poco asustada, pero asustada por un motivo diferente al normal. Sting volvió a percibir que ella parecía alguien que podía desaparecer. Por eso alargo las manos hacia las de ella, por eso se aseguró de retenerla ahí

—Claro que te veo —contesto al fin— Yo sé que eres real.

Lisanna percibió el calor emanando de esas manos tan distintas a las suyas. Más grandes y seguras. Tan desconocidas como agradables. Pero aun así, se dijo que no sabía quién era ella. A pesar de que no tenía secretos que guardar, Lisanna temía al futuro, temía al pasado, temía a que una fuerza externa la apartara de nuevo de esa tierra cuando todo fuera genial. A veces sentía que en realidad, ella era sólo una proyección, algo inventado por los otros.

Pero se quería arriesgar. Sting parecía la audacia en sí mismo. El peligro y la seguridad. Algo que la hizo apretar ligeramente los dedos masculinos, asentir y sonreír sinceramente en esa noche.

— Entonces ¿Puedo conocerte? —inquirió él, despacio.

Lisanna procuro mirarlo a los ojos, y dijo "Sí".

.

.

* * *

.

¿Muy OoC? A pesar de que Sting es un coqueto, probablemente algunas de sus actitudes quedaron algo fuera de lo que de verdad es él, pero no quería contenerme, así que me arriesgue. En cuanto a Lisanna...¡Ay, la amo! Siento que ella no ha quedado muy fuera de sí, aunque esta vez la puse algo...¿Insegura? Y fue a propósito. Pocas veces hemos podido ver como se siente luego de todo lo que ha vivido ¡Así que...!

¡Espero fuera de su agrado!

Besos y abrazos.

 **ammipime.**


End file.
